User talk:HenryDuckFan
Jinty Hi HenryDuckFan um well I made a Jinty page if that is okay with you & to be honest I am not good with this type of like B2-u7-98 thing so I will try to edit here as much as I can though! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I will try! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I was thinking about british railways and I am thinking Sir Haydn! So I made a page for him. About the visitors well it may be difficult but I will try! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 10:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Locomotives @ b8-h7-w0 Yes I am from the USA (North America) and here is another code: 2w-4z-u0 SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: So... Well I have been working on TTTE trackmaster wiki sorry I have not been editing latley but when spring break comes I will edit some more ;) (sorry about grammar I am in a rush) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Rules Page & Spring Break! Hi HenryDuckFan my Spring break has just started & I am editing more about the Talylyyn railway & I just created a Rules page so be sure to follow the rules when editing & I am going to make templates for this wiki so enjoy! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Info Yep & we almost have the same amount of edits LOL! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Members Yeah BashDashCrashSmash is tending to his own wiki & Callyfan I don't know. Well at least you have me on this wiki! :)SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thomasfan also has some Wikis to tend to so he does not have that much time... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I would also want some new users on this Wiki just as long as they do not vandilize. It would be something new! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I will see what I can do maybe we CAN promote this Wiki!:) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Flash Game I will check it out! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I did not play it yet but is it like Friday the 13th or is it like Super Smash Bros Brawl?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I have no idea who that engine is I just picked it up from Locomotives wiki & I do not think Bertram is coming back. I think he was a 1 time only character. Sorry :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well you do make a point there since Sir Handel did not appear for like 13 years (>:O) & I will take a look @ it :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) This game is AWESOME!!!!! I can't believe there is a Pokemon level! I killed the trainer! LOL!!!!! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Now I think this is disgusting & very violent when I got to Jigglypuff. It came out of no were & it REALLY freaked me out! Sorry :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah I have been doing other things. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rude Wookieepedia User Well then tell an admin about this problem! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Be sure to check your info first & make sure you have proof. They could be right like my "HORNBY Rex" situation! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC)